


Dream Come True

by ozsaur, trillingstar



Category: Oz (TV)
Genre: Community: oz_magi, Frottage, Hand Jobs, M/M, Masturbation, Oz Magi, Sexual Fantasy
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-01-23
Updated: 2012-01-23
Packaged: 2017-10-30 00:15:13
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,598
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/325663
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ozsaur/pseuds/ozsaur, https://archiveofourown.org/users/trillingstar/pseuds/trillingstar
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Keller's bored.  Beecher and Said pay the price.<br/></p>
            </blockquote>





	Dream Come True

**Author's Note:**

  * For [SalemDae_45](https://archiveofourown.org/users/SalemDae_45/gifts).



> An OzStar Production! *g*

  
All Chris wanted was to get off. He stared in disgust at the well-worn pages of his favorite skin mag, then sighed in irritation and slapped it closed. It was a bad day when two sexy blondes with big tits couldn't get a single twitch from his dick.

It was a bad day anyway, with Toby stomping off in a snit because Chris had wanted a little action before lights out. The bitch acted like Chris asked for his nuts on a platter instead of some relief from the boredom.

Sighing, Chris cupped his balls through his boxers, but his dick was having none of it. What he really wanted was someone else's hand, mouth, or ass, and preferably Toby's. Leafing through his usual fantasies was a bust; nothing appealed to him, not even the one where he spanked Toby's ass red and then fingered him, biting at each cheek until Toby cursed Chris's name.

Glancing out into the quad, Chris spotted McManus striding by like a man on a mission, like a man who had something important to do. Yeah, like anything earthshaking ever happened in this shithole, aside from the occasional riot or murder, or a slap fight over missing lipstick between the queens.

McManus was definitely on Chris's list of _People to Fuck if Given Half a Chance_ , so Chris shoved his hand into his boxers, giving himself a nice squeeze as he imagined McManus bent over his desk, with Chris standing behind him, smacking his ass a few times before...

Well, shit. His dick didn't even want a little McManus slipslap today. Things were really bad if thoughts of reaming out that bastard didn't even get him going. Maybe he should just wait until later when he could work on Toby, sweeten him up with some kisses and rub at his nipples through his shirt, just how Toby liked it. Hopefully that'd get Chris one of Toby's mind-melting deluxe blowjobs.

He considered digging around in the footlocker for a different magazine, but it was too much effort to get up, and anyway, those ones were just as thoroughly used as the one on the floor. It was about time to trade them for something new.

Chris glanced around the quad again, catching sight of Toby speaking earnestly to Said as they strolled along the edge of the room. That wasn't new at all, and it pissed Chris off, especially as neither man was paying any attention to anything going on around them, as if they were safe, as if they were in their own house. As if no one was gunning for either man, like they were a couple of carefree college students waxing philosophical as they wandered around campus, instead of two cons with huge neon targets on their backs.

Chris wanted to knock their stupid heads together.

The two men paused; it looked like Toby was making some kind of point, his hands forming a broad gesture as Said listened, a smug half-smile on his face. Said did kinda look like a college professor, wearing that plain blue shirt. All he needed was a pair of glasses perched on his nose and one of those tweed jackets with patches on the elbows.

Said would probably be a pretty good teacher. He'd be great at getting his students all fired up, filling their heads with anarchy and telling 'em how to go out there and make political statements, like his own torched building. Chris rolled his eyes. Best way to get attention was homicide, for fuck's sake, everyone knew that, or at least the threat of violence. Whoop-de-fuckin'-doo, blowing up an empty warehouse. Then again, Chris never had trouble getting or holding someone's attention. He squeezed his dick again, licking his lips.

Outside the pod, Said nodded at whatever Toby was saying, then replied, looking like he'd launched into one of his long-winded speeches. Toby was clearly deep under Said's spell, though, listening intently as the professor explained the lesson... religion, more than likely, or something idiotic like affirmative action in the workplace. Toby would be into that, pretending to be an enlightened guy, hoping it would help get him laid. Yeah, Chris could definitely see Toby taking some bogus college classes, and maybe he'd have a crush on one of his professors. Professor Said.

Toby would linger after every class, acting a little nervous, but very eager to please. He'd ask a few questions, hoping to impress the Professor with his insight. He'd dress carefully for class, wear a dab of cologne, even style his hair a little so's he'd look good for the Professor.

Palming his dick, Chris groaned. Toby and Said were oblivious to what was happening practically right in front of their faces. All they had to do was glance over and they'd see Chris with his hand down his boxers, stroking his dick. He wanted them to look up; he wanted them to notice him, but they were preoccupied with each other. They were in their own little world.

And in that little world... hell, Chris knew Toby would fuck around with Said, no matter what bullshit he spouted to Chris about platonic friendship and intellectual conversation.

The Professor only had to give a tiny sign of his interest and Toby would grab his chance.

*

Polished and spiffy, Toby chatters away after class, complimenting Professor Said on his afternoon lecture. "It really made me think, you know?"

Said smiles, reaching out and putting his hand on Toby's shoulder. "I'm glad to hear that, Toby."

Toby's next words dry up in his throat, and he stares at Said with wide, hopeful eyes. He can't help it, he leans in, wanting to get closer to the man whom he admires so much. He wants to touch Professor Said. He wants a piece of the brilliance for himself.

Gently, Said pushes Toby away, shaking his head, but his eyes tell Toby a different story. Toby knows that his professor would never do anything improper, but Toby is sincere with his affections, and he can be very, very persuasive.

Facing Said, Toby smooths down the lapels of the Professor's tweed sports coat, petting his chest. Said takes a step back, but Toby pursues him, moving forward until he's maneuvered Said right into his own desk chair.

"Please, let me," Toby whispers, kneeling down, and Said's shaking his head - _no, no_ \- but Toby knows he wants this, wants him. Sliding his hands up Said's thighs, Toby rubs them in a soothing rhythm, each pass coming closer to Said's dick, and he looks up from beneath his eyelashes, fixing Said with a pleading stare.

Said has a strong grip on Toby's shoulder, and Toby turns his head to nuzzle at Said's fingers. He kisses Said's hand, licking at his wrist, and his dick hardens at the sound of Said's quiet moan. Taking advantage of Said's capitulation, Toby moves quickly, nimbly unbuckling Said's belt and undoing buttons and zip.

"Oh, Professor," Toby murmurs, kissing the hard-on hidden beneath Said's boxers.

"Toby," Said says, sounding regretful, like he's about to call a stop to everything.

Toby doesn't give him the chance, pushing and pulling until Said's spread out in front of him and, lunging forward, he sucks Said's balls into his mouth and reaches up, encircling Said's dick in his hand.

Said exhales hard. "Toby!"

Pulling back with a wet, lewd smacking noise, Toby meets Said's gaze and grins.

"Come up here," Said says. He motions at Toby's pants. "You, take yours – too."

Hurriedly, Toby untucks and unzips, and then Said pushes off the chair so they're face to face, kneeling, their cocks pressing together. They both lean in closer, foreheads touching, and Toby runs his hands over Said's broad shoulders and down his muscular arms. Rolling his hips experimentally, Toby gasps when one of Said's big, warm hands cups his ass. They're close enough to kiss, but Toby needs to breathe.

Toby wraps his hand around their cocks, watching as they slide against each other – the feel of skin on skin, the rapid rise-and-fall of Said's chest as his breath stutters out of his lungs, the feeling of Said's body close to his, and knowing that he's just seduced his professor – it all adds up, compounding, until Toby's shaking from the need to come.

The sound of his own voice suddenly fills the space between them. "Please, please, please," he begs.

"Toby," Said croaks, and, "Yes."

Throwing his head back, Toby thrusts his cock into the welcome tightness of his hand, breathing in the scent of Said's arousal, of his sweat and aftershave, and then he's coming, pulsing into his hand, some of it landing on Said's stomach.

"Toby," Said says again, and then he's grabbing Toby's ass with both hands and holding him steady as he ruts against Toby's thigh. His eyes squeeze shut and he bites his lip, as if trying to hold in his cries of satisfaction.

"Professor," Toby whispers...

*

Pleasure sizzled through Chris's veins as the images in his mind shattered, floating away and leaving his mind blank. He stroked his cock through every blissful aftershock, not wanting to waste a moment of the diversion he'd worked so hard for. Finally, he exhaled noisily, wiping the sweat from his brow. His own musk scented the air. He blinked once, then again to clear his eyes, and found himself looking right at Toby. Even from across the quad, he saw the flush on Toby's cheeks.

Toby stared right at him. Pulling his hand out of his boxers, Chris licked his hand clean.

**Author's Note:**

> Written for SalemDae_45 for the Oz Magi holiday shankfest of 2011. [Originally posted on LJ](http://oz-magi.livejournal.com/103969.html).
> 
> Request 1:  
> Pairing/Character(s): Keller/Beecher/Said  
> Keyword/Prompt Phrase: "You know I want you both..."  
> Canon/AU/Either: I prefer AU  
> Special Requests: I would really like a threesome smut story!!  
> Story/Art/Either: story, please :)  
> 


End file.
